


honey

by cardcatchers



Series: shippy dnd garbage [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Survivor's Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm embarrassed to have written this, but also I'm a self-indulgent bastard so you have to suffer the consequences, this is really horribly sweet I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardcatchers/pseuds/cardcatchers
Summary: A moment in a farmers' market, after things have calmed down.
Relationships: Calestio Ardulvyrae/Benji Ataru
Series: shippy dnd garbage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678633





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> Gross. Okay. Enjoy.

“Don’t you trust me?”

It’s the way he says it, in that moment, she thinks. It’s low stakes; there is no looming threat of discovery by military officials, no secrets weighing heavy in her chest, no monsters to fight or friends to resurrect or chasms to jump over. He already knows the answer, and so does she, but he asks anyway. She can feel her heart squeeze inside her chest.

He’s in plainclothes—“civvies,” as he calls them—his sleeves rolled up and an easy smile on his face. One eyebrow is quirked as he holds some strange tropical fruit in her direction, skewered on a wooden stick and drizzled in honey. It’s a bright, fluorescent pink, and she can just see the remnants of his own skewer smeared under his chin and on the back of his hand. 

“You know I do,” she says, grabbing the stick and shoving a whole piece in her mouth. It’s so sour it makes her eyes water, and she struggles to keep most of the juice in her mouth instead of on her face while she chews. She swipes the back of her hand across her mouth like he did, giving him a sheepish grin for the mess. When she goes in for another piece with just as much enthusiasm as the first, he laughs, full-bellied and joyous. She chews carefully, trying to commit everything about this moment to memory. All she can think is  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ .


End file.
